A dark fall
by dark Chibiterasu
Summary: As new members join the smash team a new thereat rises. Can he be stopped or will he take over. Not very good with summary's crossover of any game to be on an Nintendo system
1. Chapter 1

"Any legend can end where it starts," Link read from the back of the book he was handed. "Wow blur you give my some stupid things to read but this takes the cake", Link said.

Blur sighed, "That is not the why I am even here," Blur said.

"Then what do you want," Link asked?

"A this is my room to, but the real thing is you have to make sure that the new recruits are ready for the team" Blur said.

"Wow there a more new team members, do you know who they are" Link wondered.

"No but I was originally a assigned to train them" Blur said.

"I hate you" Link muttered.

"I figure as much" Blur said.

"Fine show me to them" Link said sighing.

"Follow me" Blur lead him down the halls of the ship.

"Anything new that you have been working on" Link asked.

"Why would there not be" Blur said almost sarcastically.

"Why I asked I will never know" Link sighed. They finally make it to the end of the hall.

"Here we are the new recruits" Blur said

Link sighed "Blur you are staying with me, and you blond kid whats your name."

**" **Names Kurow dude" Kurrow stood there waiting further instructions.

"Good for you, now follow me" link said..

"Well this should be good" Kurrow whispered.

"I heard that" link called.

Link lead Kurrow to the training room, "Alright time to see what you can do" link told kurrow.

"Bring it" Kurrow looked ready for anything

"_running system check, loading virtual reality, system load complete, starting training" _A computerized voice came out of the speakers

Everything around Kurrow changed, he was in a burning room, and a dragon stood before him.

"OK let's go" Kurrow said ready for combat.

"This could be good" link told Blur

Kurrow took out his flute and his blade extended out, he jumped at the dragon it then hit him away from him from his tail. Kurrow slammed hard on the ground

"END BATTLE" Link called out, "I hope that's not all you have flutes" link was taking notes on his performance. "Hold this Blur" Link then jumped down at Kurrow, Kurrow swiftly dodged the attack.

"What was that for dude" Kurrow screamed.

"You are dismissed" Link said. They walked back to the hallway, "Next up bells" Link called out.

"My names Kagu, you got that" Kagu screamed at Link

"What ever just follow me" link lead kagu to the training room. "_running system check, loading virtual reality, system load complete, starting training" _A computerized voice came out of the speakers_. _

A giant puppet like creature appeared. It then attack,Kagu moved fast she throw a praise slip on the center of the creature. It instantly fell and crumbled.

"Hold this again" Link gave his clip board to Blur. He then jumped at Kagu with is sword.

Kuga moved quick to dodge."What was that for"she screamed.

"To test your awareness" link responded. " Now leave" Link finished. They made there way back. "Last up is dog boy" Link called.

My name is Kuni and this here is mutt" Kuni said..

"Cool now follow me" link said. They walk toward the end of the hall. "_running system check, loading virtual reality, system load complete, starting training" _A computerized voice came out of the speakers_. _ A dragon appeared, "Ready mutt" Kuni said. Mutt barked. Kuni jumped at the dragon slashing it. Mutt the used a strange power to finish it.

"That dog has the ability to summon a sword slash at will, hold the clip bored please" link said.

He the jumped at Kuni, Kuni made a quick dodge and the struck back, Link countered the blade.

"Good job" Link said Blur gave him the lip bored and Link finished his notes. "You are dismissed" link walked out of the room leaving Kuni.

"Well that was interesting" Kuni said.

Link walked down to talked to Fox, the leader. "Here you are all there results" link said

"Well they all passed, here at there room numbers" Fox said

Link walked down to see Kuni,Kurrow, and Kagu, "Here are your rooms get settled and enjoy" Link left back toward his room.

"Well this could be fun" Blur said as link entered the room.

"I am still mad at you for volunteering me to do that" Link said

"Wow dude this is were I will be staying" Kurrow had just entered the room.

"You are kidding me right" Link sighed

"Well we are the only room with only two bunkers" Blur told Link

"Well then welcome flutes" Link sighed

"I told you my names Kurrow" Kurrow was starting to get mad with Link.

"Well blondes better get a look around the ship when your done, not that I care" Link told Kurrow.

Mean while, Kilik and Mitsurugi were training when some one walked in.

"Hey" Kuni yelled so that they could hear him.

"You must be the new recruit that just joined, I would suggest getting settled then having a look around the ship"Kilk told Kuni.

Mean while, Kuga was exploring the ship her room was a long ways away so she keep her mind on something. She keep thinking about Kurrow thou.

"Hey wait up" Kurrow called out

"Oh hey Kurrow" Kuga responded.

Just then to figures flew by one had on a suit of armor and black wings, The other looked more like an angle cause of his white wings.

"What was that" Kurrow wondered

"No clue" Kagu shrugged

"They continued down the hall, they keep on seeing strange things. They agreed that the strangest was a pink puffball and a yellow mouse battling over a piece of cake.

"Well this is my room" Kagu said

"I am going to look around some more" Kurrow told her. He then ran of Kagu entered her room unaware of the adventure that was ready to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat alone in a poorly lit room a few candles burn, as he focuses in he see's a horrifying. Gannon sat alone in his castle waiting.

"Today we eliminate Link and take the Trifource"Gannon called to his forces.

Before they could do any thing a hole was blown in the wall.

"Well this is the mighty Gannon's castle, I have seen better" The mysterious figure said.

"Who are you" Gannon said, "No matter armos attack"

"Fool you do best to not resit" The mysterious figure then attack and destroyed his forces. "Now for what I came here for" He then reached in Gannons head a took the Trifource. "That's one" he then flew above the castle. "NOW BE GONE" he then destroyed Gannon's castle with out any effort.

Link opened is eyes and left the room.

Meanwhile in the main hall of the of the ship Kurrow as he was heading to the dinning hall when a new thought about Kagu. He wished he could tell her how he felt, sighing he continued on.

"Kurrow finally found you" Kurrow turned ans saw Kagu.

"Oh um hey" Kurrow said

"OK whats wrong" Kagu asked, "and don't say nothing cause I know you all to well"

"Just forget about it Kagu" Kurrow said

"Just tell me whats wrong" Kuga asked

Kurrow considered telling her it might help after all "Just tired" He lied

She shrugged, "I know your lying but oh well" She said

"I was going to get something to eat, you want to come" Kurrow asked

"Sure" Kagu smiled

"Why can't I just tell her that I..." Kurrow realized that he was talking out loud and Kagu was looking at him.

"Tell who what " Kagu asked?

"Nothing, Just thinking out loud" Kurrow was obviously nervous.

They finally made it to the dinning hall. They ate when both of them over heard Link talking.

"Well I don't know what it was but it looks like he is after the Trifource" Link said

"How could of Gannon broke the seal" Ike asked

"No clue" Link replied

"Well it could be bad we will look into it, in the mean time you should search for Zelda" Ike said.

"What were they talking about" Kurrow asked

"Don't know, but maybe we can figure this out" Kagu just realized how close she was sitting to Kurrow "Sorry" she said quickly.

"It's okay" he said. He wanted to just tell her how he felt and hold her in his arms.

"I.. I.. um, Kagu, do you want to, maybe.. um never mind" Kurrow said

Kagu didn't notice anything she was to busy thinking about Kurrow. She keep thinking about him asking to mearry her

"OF COURSE" Kagu screamed, she then realized that Kurrow had left and people were starring. "Um nothing" Kagu was about ready to kill Kurrow for leaving.

Mean while on the bridge, Zelda stood looking out on the world below.

"If it is not the mighty princess" A strange voice said.

"Who's there" Zelda said.

"Zelda watch out" link screamed

"Well what do we have here" The strange man said, "as for your question my name is Yumei, I am the true king of darkness" Yumei stood above them, "what useless friendships you have built" Yumie continued.

"Dude what's going on here" Kurrow asked after finally getting there.

"Well looks like we have more of a threat here" Yumie said.

"I won't let you win" Link called out he then attacked Yumie.

"Fool, that will do you know good" Yumie blocked the attack. "Now for why I am here", Yumie attacked Zelda and captured her.

"Kurrow what's going on out here " Kagu called out.

"No this can't be, no matter now die" Yumie attacked Kagu.

"Kagu look out" Kurrow jumped in front of the blast.

"Kurrow are you okay" Kagu ran over to him.

"What a pitiful idea, why would you do that boy? Do you actually care for this girl. I learned the hard way that, that will no were in in life. No matter now that they have given me this power I am unstoppable" Yumie said.

"No way dude" Kurrow was barely able to stand. "You have it all wrong" Kurrow continued.

"What how can you still stand" Yumie asked.

"Let's go guys" Kurrow stood preparing for combat.

"Kurrow you can't even stand up strait" Kagu said.

"Don't worry there's no way this guy is that strong" Kurrow sounded more confident than ever.

"What fools you can't beat me,but somehow you keep on fighting" Yumie said.

"Stand down there is no way you could take us all on" Link said

"Fool I hold more power than you ever will" Yumie said

"No way dude, you can't win" Kurrow said

"What did that girl say your name was, Kurrow right you are an interesting fighter" Yumie continued, "but you are no match."

He then attack sending a giant ball of darkness at the, Link then jumped at the attack. His blade was surrounded by a golden aura. Link cut through the blast.

"Whoa dude what just happened" Kurrow asked.

"No clue but now I know for sure that this guy is what he looks like" Link said

Kurrow noticed that he had never moved from Kagu's side, but the main thing was she was holding on to his arm. She was all so shacking. "You ok Kagu" Kurrow asked.

She realized why he was asking, she quickly let go of him "Yeah fine" Kagu said.

"Ok just checking" Kurrow was sure she was not just scared of Yumie but something more.

Latter that night Kurrow was trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. Once he finally did it was horrible.

"Well look who it is" Yumie said, "I have the power to enter dreams, but how about I tell you why I am here. You want to protect Kagu, Right" Yumie said

"How do you know her name" Kurrow asked?

"I can read your thoughts" Yumie added, "now how is this if you join me I will not harm her, but if you refuse I will slowly kill her and make sure she suffers"

Kurrow was shocked "I...I surrender" Kurrow said.

"Good now then come find me" Yumie finished

Kurrow woke up he left at note and slipped it under the door to Kagu's room.

He couldn't look back as he left he knew that he had to do this. He had to protect her.

"See ya Kagu wish I could of told you hoow I felt" Kurrow left with out another word.

He was deep in the woods, "You made a good choice" Yumie said now then you will help me get what I desire and I will leave you be" Yumie continued, "but if you make on small mistake, double cross me, or don't do as I command, I will kill that pathetic girl" Yumie turned away.

"Be safe Kagu" Kurrow whispered as he followed Yumie he knew that he made a bad choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagu woke up early the next morning, she quickly saw the note she tried her best not but it shocked her so much that she had screamed waking up her room mates he stood ready for battle.

"What were you thinking screaming like that" Xianghua asked.

"Sorry just Kurrow left he said that he didn't want to but had to" Kagu said.

"Ok were did he go" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know" Kagu said the note said but she knew that it would put Kurrow in more danger.

"Well let's see the note" Xianghua asked.

"No there is no need to" Kagu quickly said

"What are you hiding" Xianghua asked

"Just don't tell anyone but it says he his helping Yumie to.. um protect me" Kagu said.

"Who's Yumie" Cassandra asked.

"He is um.. the guy who attacked us yesterday" Kagu whispered

"What" Xianghua asked?

Kagu was in tears, if she told them who knew what would happen to Kurrow. But if she didn't who would help her. "The one who attacke us yesterday" Kagu said in tears.

"Well then we can stop him right" Xianghua said

"Yea" Kagu whispered. Kagu was more worried about Kurrow than anything.

Latter that day she over heard a conversation between Link and Blur.

"Link there is no way Yumie is that powerful we can confront him" Blur said

"No we have to get in unnoticed and destroy it" Link said.

"What about Zelda" Blur asked?

"We save her" Link said.

"That is a bad idea" Blur argued.

"Have you seen flutes any were" Link asked?

"Now that you mention it were is Kurrow" Blur asked

"I'll go ask his little girl friend" Link said.

"Kagu I know your listening you know were flutes is" Link asked?

"I.. um.. it's just he is.. um... Yumie he um... Kurrow is" Kagu got cut off by Xianghua.

"Captured by him" Xianghua said quick.

"Right" Link said leaving.

"Don't tell Link things like that" Xianghua said, "he would not hesitate to kill Kurrow.

Kagu was in shock but she knew what to do. She had to leave and rescue Kurrow on her own.

Kagu was already to leave when she noticed Link was at the door.

"flutes is only helping Yumie to save you bells" Link said, "but your blinded by your concern" Link finished.

"Then what are we going to do" Kagu asked.

"You are staying here, I am finishing the fight" Link told her.

"Alone" she questioned.

"Don't worry I'll make sure flutes comes back safely" Link smiled.

Kagu wondered how Link how could stay so calm and up beat.

"Hey if you think you are doing this alone your crazy I want to take down this Yumie guy to" Pit had just entered.

"Well this is my fight" Link said.

"And mine" Kagu quickly stated.

"No its not" Link said.

"Its every ones fight" Marth and Ike had came to join Link.

"To bad I have to go alone" Link said.

"No way" Ike said.

"Yea I have to talk to Kurrow" Kagu yelled.

"You are not going for sure" Link told her.

"Well I am" Pit countered.

"Are you all crazy?" Link asked

"You are for taking him on alone" Kagu said quietly.

"You are way to young to fight him, you saw his power with one Trifource, well now he has 2" Link was starting to get mad.

"Listen like are not we are following you" Marth said.

"Fine, but bells you stay here its to dangerous" Link said.

Kagu was ready to cry, "Kurrow please be safe" she whispered.

She waited for them to leave. "Sorry but this is my battle to" Kagu left she went to follow the others and hopefully take down Yumie.


	4. Chapter 4

Link began to notice that they were going no were, "Somethings not right" link said.

"Maybe you don't know were this creep is" Pit muttered.

Kagu had been following them she stopped and hid when Link began to talk.

" No its that Yumie probably knows were on are way, so why nothing to try and stop us" Link said.

"He has no clue" Math said.

"No he knows all right there's no way he can't" Link stopped pondering and moved on.

Kagu still had the note on her,she looked at it. "Kurrow it makes no senses why are you doing this?" Kagu just wanted to have him back. "If I am to get to Kurrow I have to stay focused.

"Well a giant cavern in the middle of the woods, that is perfectly normal" Link said.

"Your sarcasm is killing me" Marth sighed.

"Well I am surprised you came here" Yumie came out of the cave, "But where are my manors, Kurrow dispose of them at once.

Kurrow trailed slowly behind, "Sorry dude but I am only here to protect Kagu" Kurrow told them

"Listen flutes I loved to stay and chat about your girlfriend but I got some one I need to kill" Link charged past Kurrow and into the cave.

"You are following me here well the I guess I can entertain you for a little" Yumie was prepared for a fight.

"I'm not holding back not this time" Link screamed.

"Oh really is that how you plan on fighting, now let me ask you something. Why do you must you try and take me down? You know you will lose, so why bother. Is it because of Zelda? Is it because you actually think you could bring me down? No I think it is cause your scared to face the truth, the truth is your scared. Your scared of me." Yumie glared at Link.

Outside the cavern every one pushed past Kurrow, Kagu finally left her hiding spot.

"Kurrow what are you doing here?" Kagu asked.

All he could do was stare at her, "Kagu I'm sorry" Is all he could say.

"Sorry about what, sorry that your an idiot, sorry that you betrayed everyone, sorry that you left, sorry you attacked us, sorry that you couldn't face me" Kagu screamed. "Sorry that you forgot what you promised" Kagu said quietly.

Kurrow just stared at her. "No that I have to protect you, I gave that note and told you that this was to protect you Kagu" Kurrow yelled back.

"Well you didn't have to leave to do that. You can't even pay attention to what your doing for 5 seconds. Kurrow why did you really leave answer me?" Kagu was in tears she just wanted to have Kurrow back.

"Listen for just 1 minuet" Kurrow screamed back,"I am here to help you."

Back in the cave everyone stood ready to take on Yumie, "Fool you can't win here, but still, Kurrow, lets leave" Kurrow walked in and went by Yumie's side.

"Yes sir" Kurrow whispered.

"No Kurrow wait" Kagu screamed.

"Oh this is really entertaining" Yumie said.

"Why are you here?" Link asked Kagu.

"I told you, I am not leaving Kurrow behind" Kagu respounded.

"No matter I am taking Yumie down now, so lets go" Link said.

"No I think not, Kurrow rid of him" Yumie said.

"Sorry dude, I have to" Kurrow said.

"No matter" Link said smiling, "Once your down Yumie's next" Link said

"No" Kagu had stopped Link.

"Take this" Marth had charged Yumie.

"DIE" Yumie screamed knocked Marth down.

"Well your acutally strong" Ike smiled, "but now its my turn" Ike attacked.

"You fools" He counters Ike's attack.

"Now then I am gone, Kurrow come" Yumie laughed, "soon none will stand in my way"

Kurrow followed behind Yumie. "Please forgive me" Kurrow whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that's, that" Marth said.

"No now we follow Yumie"Link said.

"That is just what he wants" Pit yelled.

Kagu was stunned. What ever was going on, she had to help Kurrow.

"You were told to stay at the ship, not follow us here" Link started to yell at Kagu.

"Well, I have to help Kurrow" Kagu had to help him but knew she couldn't.

"Well, if we are going after Yumie, we might want to go before he has a chance to prepare" Ike said.

"Let's go. Kagu stay here and I mean it this time. Yumie is far more powerful than you" Link exclaimed.

"You know she is just going to follow us into Yumie's lair" Marth told Link.

"Well if she does, she can die" Link said.

They walk to the portal the Yumie created.

"Link, I am coming with you" Kagu said.

"No, if you die than everything Kurrow is doing is for nothing" Link told her.

"I don't care I am helping Kurrow" Kagu said.

"Fine, but if you die its your fault"Link told her.

"Can we just get going" Pit asked.

"Last chance to try" Link said.

They finally left through the portal that Yumie created. His place was full of torches.

"Welcome, this is the last place you will ever see before I destroy you. But first I need the last part of the puzzle, so here is your fighting chance. If you win I will be gone, but if and when you lose, everything you know and love will be gone" Yume was over the heads laughing.

"Look, it's a crazy psycho who will die soon" Link joked.

"Where's Kurrow you creep" Kagu screamed.

"Fool you will do best not to talk to me that way" Yumie stated, " Now then let's begin" Yumie smiled and diapered.

"Let's go" Link said.

"Right, it's time to stop Yumie" Marth said.

They went forward. Before finding Yumie a cage dropped on them.

"Sorry dude I have to try and stop you" Kurrow came out of the shadow.

"I am no longer playing games. Remember what you fight for. Yumie is a low life. He is tricking you, he's just using you as a puppet. So if you are truly brave let us out! " Link yelled.

Kurrow just stood there. He then chopped down the cage. "Go Yumie is waiting you have to stop him" Kurrow said.

Link, Marth. Ike and Pit left. Kagu just stood there.

"You sound like you have lost all faith" Kagu said.

"Yumie has more power than anyone" Kurrow said.

"We can take him thou" Kagu said, "This isn't like you Kurrow. You have to snap out of it, I need the old Kurrow back to help."

"Your right we have to try and stop him" Kurrow said.

"There has to be a way to stop him" Kagu said.

"Well it might work" Kurrow said.

"What might work" Kagu asked.

"Well if we can get to him and shut down his main computer we can stop his plan " Kurrow said.

"Then lets go" Kagu ran off Kurrow followed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, I have been expecting you" Yumie hovered over their heads.

"Yumie, you coward show your self" Link screamed.

"Now,now there is no reason to rush. After all you know you are going to lose" Yumie said.

"That's it I am tired of you, show your face I will kill you" Pit yelled.

"You fool" Yumie screamed

Yumie jumped down and hit Pit knocking him clear across the room. Pit jumped up and charged at Yumie. Pit began to rapidly slash his sword, Yumie dogged every hit.

"You are a fool" Yumie said he than charged at pit knocking him clear across the room.

Pit tripped Yumie and the gave a quick blow to Yumie knocking him across the room. "Ha hows that for worthless" Pit laughed.

"Is that the best you can do cause is so I would just back down now" Yumie stood from the ruble. "I am a king don't you understand I am immortal I am the true god of all!" Yumie yelled.

Yumie took out his sword out "I am going to kill all of you" Yumie said.

"Just hang in there Pit" Link said.

"Your not helping" Pit yelled back.

"You are all fools! I am a king! No one has more power than me. They have turned me into the ultimate being" Yumie stated.

"No you are a phyco path" Link said.

Pit then flew into the air and rained arrows down on Yumie.

"Missed" Yumie said.

"Wow Pit you are a horrible aim" Marth said.

Yumie then jumped into the air knocked pit into the ground. Before he could finish him something stopped him.

"What was that?" Yumie said.

"Now young star warrior it is time to do this" It was Meta Knight and Kirby.

"Ha like some pipsqueaks like you can beat me" Yumie said.

Meta Knight attacked Yumie using his sword Yumie blocked every hit then knocked Meta Knight across the room. Kirby came to help was quickly knocked aside. Meta Knight jumped in to help Yumie countered and jumped into the air.

"You cannot win, they turned me into a god. I will finish you" Yumie then attacked before he could finish off Meta Kight an arow hit him. Pit jumped into the air and raind arows down on Yumie hiting every shot. Yumie fell over in pain.

"How did you hit me" Yumie said.

"Guess I'm just that great" Pit gloted.

"Just wanted to know how good you are" Yumie stood "Now I will finish you." Yumie lunched a blast at Pit knocking him to the ground. "You are done" Yumie said

Pit was motionless as Yumie stood over his bodie


End file.
